Life in the PoM World
by lovingSkipper
Summary: My friend, who is practically my sister, and I somehow go into the PoM world. I know... I suck at summaries... - Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I was having one of my friends over. Madison is younger than me but she is really fun. Madison is nine years old and she loves The Penguins of Madagascar. We both love Kowalski, but I'm not sure who's better. Kowalski or Skipper. They're both awesome.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted. Madison came in. "Yo." She said. "Yo yo yo! How is muh homie sista?" I said playfully. We play round like that a lot. And we laugh every time. "This is going to be fun!" I nodded.

We did everything until we got bored. We looked at each other. "Want to go outside?" I asked. "Sure." Mad answered. We went outside and played Penguins of Madagascar. I was my OC Briana and Mad was Kowalski.

We played until it got dark. My mom had to come out and tell us to come in because it was getting to dark. We went into my room and sat on my bed. I popped a CD into my CD player. A song both Mad and I love came on.

"Monster!" Mad said. We sang and laughed and had the time of our lives. After the song was over, I wanted to go through my clothes for some strange reason. I went to my closet and seen something blue shining through the cracks of my clothes.

Not thinking I pulled Mad over by me. "What?" She looked into my closet and seen the blue light. I moved my clothes out of the way to reveal a swirly blue thing in front of us.

Thinking like the movies I began packing. I packed a week of clothes into my bag. "Mad, get everything of yours together. We're going in." Mad looked nervous. "But I only have clothes for a day."

I looked through my drawers and and found some clothes that would fit her. "Take these and pack up." I threw the clothes at her and grabbed my purse. I took out my cell phone. "We need a way to communicate."

She looked into my stuff and found my old cell phone. "Is this still in service?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded. "It's got a different number than my new cell. Take it and pack the rest of everything."

I packed up my iPod and the charger for it. I threw my purse in my bag and got my money bag out. I looked in and counted up all of my money. 500 dollars even. I packed that up and was ready and set to go.

"You ready?" I asked. Mad looked scared and nervous, but she wanted to do this. I grabbed Mad's hand and touched the blue vortex. It sucked Mad and me into it.

I kept a firm grip on Mad's hand and she had a firm grip on mine. We were thrown onto cement and the vortex behind us closed up. We had our bags in one hand and each other's hand in the other.

We got up off the ground and let go of each other. "Mad, you're a cartoon." I said. Mad looked me over. "And so are you." I looked up and seen a sign that read 'Central Park.'

I went into Central park and looked around. "Briana, does this look familiar to you?" Mad asked, also looking around. "Yes. It looks like we've seen this before, but I can't place where we are."

I walked right straight into a gate and smacked my head on one of the bars. Mad laughed. I looked through the bars and seen a lemur habitat, and a penguin habitat, and a otter habitat... This looked all to familiar.

That's when Mad squealed behind me. "Briana, look up." I did as I was told and I squealed too. There was a sign that read 'Central Park Zoo' above us. "We're in the penguin world!" I yelled.

But the zoo was closed. So I fixed that by climbing the fence. "Briana! What are you doing?" Mad asked. "_I_ am seeing the penguins. Alice won't give a care." Mad dropped both our bags and climbing the fence too.

"We need our stuff. I don't want anyone steeling our stuff." I tried opening the gate. "Locked..." I spotted a bobby pin on the ground and picked it up. "Lucky day." I said.

I fiddled with the lock until it finally popped open. "Gotcha!" I said as I opened up the gate. We grabbed our stuff and closed the gate. "How did you do that?" Mad asked. "I frankly have no idea." I admitted.

We walked off towards the penguins with our bags in our hands. We leaned on the fence and looked in. We didn't know what to say so I had one of my random moments. "The moo cow may have a chocolate marshmallow!"

Mad laughed. "The things you think of!" I shrugged. "Kowalski is the one that said it." Wrong thing to say when you're right next to the penguin habitat. The penguins jumped out of the hatch and looked at us.

"Humans? It's Sunday! The zoo is closed!" I looked at Mad and she looked at me. "We can understand them!" Mad squealed. I couldn't talk. I was just stuttering. I loved The Penguins of Madagascar, but now I was right in front of them!

I continued stuttering. Mad rolled her eyes. "Briana! Snap out of it!" I still couldn't talk. Mad just noticed Kowalski standing there with his clipboard in hand. "Oh my God it's Kowalski!" She yelled.

"And there's Skipper!" I yelled. Then we both screamed. I looked at Kowalski, who was looking at Skipper, who was looking at us. "Hi! I'm Madison and this is my best friend Briana." I nodded.

I was really excited. All I could get out was, "Hi." Anything after that was gibberish. Kowalski looked a bit frightened, Skipper was extremely paranoid, Rico had his chainsaw, and Private was confused.

"I'm sorry about her guys. She is just a big fan." Mad explained. "Uh huh." I managed to get out. This was really cool! "How in a ham steak do you know us?" Skipper asked with his usual paranoia.

I tried to explain we weren't spies, but all that came out was nothing but gibberish. After a bit I finally could talk. "We aren't spies. We don't work for Blowhole." I got out.

"How do you know his name?" I sighed. This was going to be hard. "Why don't you give us a bit of that truth serum and we can tell you. We aren't spies." Skipper's eyes narrowed.

"You know what? I'm going to talk to Marlene." I grabbed my bag and headed over to Marlene's habitat. Maybe she can get it through Skipper's thick skull...

**Please tell me how you liked it! Tell me your favorite part please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update this!**

I talked with Marlene, told her what was going on, and she sighed. "Skipper can be like that."

"I know." I answered.

Then Madison came up to the habitat. "Briana! Get out here now!"

I groaned. "Fine!" I came out of Marlene's cave and looked at Mad. "What?"

"Skipper's going to let us in as long as we can tell the truth."

"I'm coming!" I turned to Marlene. "Want to come with?"

"Why not? I could get to know you better."

I nodded and picked her up. I hopped the fence and went to the HQ.

"Tell me your full names, how ld you are, where you came from, and why you're here." Skipper ordered us.

Kowalski went in front of Mad and hooked her up to a lie detector. (A/N: I know, so original.)

"I'm Madison Gilmire. I'm nine years old, I'm from Niagara, Wisconsin, I came here through a portal, and I wanted to see where the portal went so I packed up for wherever I went."

"A portal?" Skipper asked skeptically.

Kowalski looked at his commander. "She's telling the truth, sir, or the detector would have gone off."

Skipper looked back at us. "I'll let you pass... For now. You're up next." He pointed towards me. Kowalski unhooked Madison and hooked me up.

"I'm Briana Coleman. I'm 12 years old, going on 13 in exactly 16 days, I'm from Niagara, Wisconsin, and I also came here the same way Madison did, and the same reason for why I'm here, too."

The lie detector never went off. Mad and I looked at each other and smiled. Skipper had no choice but to believe us.

He sighed. "Where are you staying?" Skipper asked as if to change the subject.

Mad looked at me with fear written all over her face. She really didn't want to sleep in some random place like an alley or the park.

I sighed. "Mad, I know you don't want to, but we're going to have to sleep in the park behind or in a bush or something."

Madison came up to me and hugged me. I could tell she was scared out of her mind, but we had nowhere else. I was scared too, but we had to do it. Until we found out how to get back to our world, we were sleeping outside.

I looked up from hugging Mad and seen Kowalski off to the side with Skipper. Skipper had a paranoid look on his face and Kowalski looked like he was persuading Skipper for something.

Skipper sighed and nodded his head. Kowalski smiled widely and looked at me. I could have swore he blushed when he looked away.

I shook my head and let go of Mad. "We'll have to go find a place in the park. Come on Mad."

Mad nodded. Her face was getting red and she looked like she was about to cry.

"You guys can stay here." Kowalski blurted out.

I smiled and ran up to him, got down on my knees, and hugged him. Mad did the same.

"Thank you so much!" We said together.

Kowalski was standing there awkwardly while we hugged him. That's when we heard Skipper clear his throat behind us. "Oh, be quiet, Skipper." I said. Immediately, I knew I just ticked him off.

"Excuse me?" He said. Yep, I was right. He was ticked.

I let go of Kowalski and faced Skipper. "You heard me." Just to tick him off more, I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, ticked and annoyed. I laughed.

Madison let go of Kowalski and stood up. She hit me in the stomach with her elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" I looked her.

"Don't tick him off like that Lacy penguin."

"Lacy?" I said. "Mad, I think you may know me a little too well..."

Mad laughed. "Maybe I do."

That's when my phone went off, playing a song I probably should have changed. _"Pull up a seat and sat a spell while this spooky tale relate, about the meanest mess of steel and wheels man never did create."_

Yep, you guessed it. GraveYard 8 sang by Kowalski. That's really not something you want playing in the penguin world.

I hurried over to my bag and got my phone. I made it be quiet and looked nervously at the others. Mad was almost in hysterics, Skipper was looking super paranoid, Rico and Private had questionable looks, and Kowalski had his beak dropped and his eyes wide. I immediately tried to explain, but I kept stuttering. Nothing would come out straight.

"I-I'm g-going to the t-top." I stuttered, grabbing my iPod touch, cell my sweatshirt, and my Selena Gomez purse and got the heck out of there as fast as I could. I reached the top of the platform and sighed. I put my earphones in my ears, plugged the end of the earphones in my iPod, and listened to some songs.

I played some slow songs, like You Have the Right to Remain Silent by Perfect Stranger, and some fast ones, like I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth.

It was night time, around ten I'd say. I had listen to music for about three hours straight. I thought everyone had cooled off by now. I was about to in the door... Locked?

"Are you serious guys?" I said. I got my cell phone out and called Mad. There was no answer. "Gr." I said and ended the call.

Then, I got a probably-not-so-brilliant idea.

I looked down at the water that surrounded me. I got my iPod, sweatshirt, purse, and cell phone and put them on the ground of the island. I planned everything out, and grabbed my sweatshirt. I tossed it over the fence of the penguins habitat and it landed on the concrete. "Perfect." I said. I tossed my iPod and cell over the fence; they landed on my sweatshirt. I looked back down at the water. I took my socks and shoes off along with my glasses. I put my socks in my shoes, but in one of my shoes I took my glasses and put them in. Then I I tossed them over the fence also.

I looked at the water one more time. I sighed and slid in. The water was actually warmer than I had expected. I swam over to the fence, grabbed onto it, and pulled myself up. I pulled myself over the top of the fence.

I landed on the concrete ground quietly. I shook some of the water off, then got my socks and shoes on. I took off my shirt and rung it out. It was so wet I decided to just shove it in my purse. My bra was soaked, but I was NOT taking that off. I put my purple sweatshirt on and walked to the fence of the zoo. I climbed it, and jumped over the top.

But this time I didn't land on my feet. I landed on my side. It hurt, but not to bad. I got up and brushed myself off, and set off to continue with my plan.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! By the way, the "Lacy" that I mentioned in the last chapter was OrangeSugar's OC. I just wanted to get that out before people started hitting me with flames.**

I kept on walking through the streets on New York, still soaked with water. The sweatshirt's back was getting wet with the water dripping off my hair. Everyone stared at me, but I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Why should I care? I just wanted to continue my plan.

I had at least two hours of straight walking to go, but my legs were getting tired. I was walking for three hours straight. My legs were getting sore though. I tried my best to figure out where my location was, and I was doing pretty well.

I finally got tired enough where I had to lie down. It was one in the morning, and I was so tired, if people saw me the'd think I was drunk or something. I shut my phone off to save some battery, locked my iPod and shoved everything in my purse. I looked around for a tree, and seen none. It was all city. I sighed and continued walking.

After about another 20 minutes, I found woods. I was excited, and I ran over to the woods. I laid down by one of the trees and sighed. "I'm going to sleep nice tonight." I said, and my eyelids drooped and I fell fast asleep.

Back at the HQ, Madison POV

It was one in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling of the HQ, not knowing what to do. I checked my phone, the one Briana lent me, to see that Briana had called. I tried calling her back, but there was no answer. It just went straight to her voice mail. I poked my head outside of the fishbowl entrance, just to find no one was there. No sign of life at all.

I panicked. Where could she be? Did she get kidnapped? Is she alright? What happened? How is she gone? I was so filled with questions, but none of them were being answered. I poked my head back in the HQ, put the fishbowl over the hole, and immediately wanted to wake up the gang.

Usually I didn't, and almost couldn't, wake anyone up early in the morning. I don't know why, but I've been like that for all my life. But, when emergencies like this came, I could wake everyone. But, I didn't wake everyone.

Only Skipper.

"Skipper!" I whisper yelled.

Skipper jumped out of his bunk and landed on the floor in a karate stance, obviously startled. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, soldier?"

"Briana's missing and I don't know where she went." I said. I felt my face get really hot and tears formed in my eyes. I wanted to find Bri really bad.

Skipper sighed and turned to the rest of the team. "Wake up boys! Time to go on a mission."

"This early in the morning, Skippah?" Private asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It seems highly illogical." Kowalski said, sitting up tiredly.

"Uh huh!" Rico said, not even bothering to move.

"Briana's missing, guys!" I yelled loudly. Tears were strolling down my face. I was getting really best friend was missing and they were complaining. Something I did not want to hear at the moment was complaining about how early it was and how illogical it was and everything else.

Kowalski jumped out of his bunk along with Private and Rico. "Oh dear." Private said. "Where could she have gone?"

"I have no clue, but we're going to find out." They sat down at the table and I followed. We all started planning everything out until about three o'clock, then we all passed out one by one.

By the tree, my POV

In the morning, around six, I woke up to a lot of little sticks in my hair. I sat up, brushed my arms and my front off, then I got up. I took off my sweatshirt and put my real shirt on.

I pulled most of the little sticks out of my hair and ran my fingers through it a few times to make sure it looked somewhat decent.

Soon, I started walking along the roads to continue with walking. I wanted to just get to my plan's location and get it over with. I had about an hour and a half of walking and I'd be there.

You're probably wondering where I'm going. I know you're going to call me dumb, but I'm going to the one and only, Dr. Blowhole's base. I know, I know. Dumb. But, I had to do something.

I could have stayed there, but I was scared of Alice catching me. I didn't want to face her. But, I did want to face Dr. Blowhole! I loved him!

I really didn't think of the whole "he's evil" thing, though, until after I got there.

I reached a hut in the desert of Coney Island. I went inside and saw a light that centered the middle of the floor. I did the thing Skipper would have done, except I used a small stick, and that didn't work as good, but it was okay.

The floor went straight up to the ceiling and spikes poked through the bottom. It came back down to reveal all the holes. This was like Dr. Blowhole's Revenge... Oh boy...

All of a sudden, the whole hut I was in collapsed. I went down fast, shut my eyes, and clutched onto something I felt. The hut's sides fell when the hut hit the bottom. I opened my eyes and realized I was on the ceiling, holding onto a spike that was over to the side. I dropped down from the ceiling and landed on my feet, crouched down a bit, with my arms out a bit. It looked like I had gone surfing.

The spikes above me retracted and I quickly got out of the hut. Right when I did, it lifted up. But, one thing that happened in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge that didn't happen right now, is when the penguins turned around and seen Blowhole coming at them. Here, he was at his computer... type... thing... Somehow, he didn't notice me.

I sat on the ground and sighed. I was going to wait until he noticed me.

"OW!" I yelled suddenly as a pain went through my back. I elbowed whatever was behind me and the pain stopped. I turned around to see a lobster. The dumb thing pinched my back.

I turned back around to see Blowhole had rolled up to me. I almost squealed. I was up close to Dr. Blowhole! EEEEPPP!

That's when I did the most fangirlyish giggle I have **ever** done in my life. Blowhole looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh... Sorry about that..." I said, embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Blowhole asked.

"Briana Coleman." I introduced. I realized that I was still sitting on the ground, so I got up.

"Can you leave?" He asked, obviously not wanting me there.

I nodded sadly and sighed.

"Now?" Blowhole said.

I rolled my eyes, got my purse and was going to head out, but I stopped. "Wait a minute, I'm not leaving yet. I walked about five-and-a-half hours to get here, now I'm not leaving for a while."

After I said that, I was pinned up against a wall with a red light beaming down on it. My ankles and my wrists had metal bars around them. I blinked and realized I was trapped. "Hey! What gives?" I said.

"You wouldn't leave, so I trapped you." Blowhole said, crossing his flippers across his chest.

"I'm going to get out without those penguins. You do realize that, right?" I said with a smirk on my face. I started to become confident in myself.

"No, you won't." Blowhole said, turning back to the computer type thing and started typing stuff.

I knew right there this was going to be a LONG time until I got out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, readers. I have something to say, this does have some cussing from my mom and dad. So, yeah. You have been warned.**

I thought it was going to be a long time, but it turns out, it wasn't. The penguins and Mad didn't save me. But a light did.

All of a sudden, a flash of light pretty much blinded me. "Your time is up." A female robotic voice came from a distance. Before I knew it, I was outside my house, three days after I left with Mad.

I turned around to see Mad... and four other boys. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were there, all dressed in the same thing. A green tee shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. I sighed. "Are you really serious?"

"Apparently." Madison mumbled under her breath.

"What is this place?" Private asked from behind.

"Boys, welcome Mad and my world." I welcomed with a small smirk. I knew Skipper was probably thinking something like 'oh, great'.

That's when Mom came running out of the house, yelling at me.

"You better have a damn good reason to be gone for three days straight!"

"You're not going to believe me, but Mad and I were sucked into the Penguins of Madagascar world! This is Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico!"

"Very funny. Nice try, Hon."

"I'm serious! Guys, say hi so she believes me!" I turned around to let the boys talk so Mom would believe me.

"Hello!" Private said cheerfully in his British accent.

"Hi." Rico said. Hey, his voice was normal! That's cool!

"Hey." Kowalski said.

Skipper only nodded.

Mom sighed. "Fine. I believe you... for now."

"Gawd Mom, you sound like Skipper!"

"Hey!" Skipper yelled. "I took that offensively!"

"I'm not so sure that's a bad thing." I said, smirking. OrangeSugar was right, ticking Skipper off **IS **fun!

Skipper growled, but said nothing more.

"Now I believe you." Mom said. "I'm going back in the house."

"Peace out." I said, waving for her to go away. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

(Scene skip to later on that night)

Everyone was at my house's living room, talking about random stuff. All, of course, but me. I sat playing on my laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kowalski asked me while staring at my laptop.

"I'm talking to a certain friend on a certain website." was my answer. I'm such a smart ass, I know.

"Who is the friend and what website?"

"OrangeSugar and Chatzy. Happy?" I said while typing something.

"Sorry about her. She doesn't like to be bothered when she's on the computer." Mad explained to him.

"You got that right!" I said.

"Could we meet her?" Private asked.

I nodded, got out my iPad, iPod, netbook, my other laptop, and started up my desktop.

"I see you have a lot of things." Kowalski said, blinking at everything I got out.

"Yeah, I have a lot. You get this when you're an only child." I said. "Mad, you get the iPad, Private, you get the iPod, Skipper gets the netbook, Kowalski gets the desktop, and Rico gets the other laptop. If you go to the bookmarks, there is a chat site called Chatzy. Click on it, type your name, and choose a color. Then enter in. She'll be there."

Everyone did what they were told, and they talked to OS. Boy, she was excited. I smiled at her excitement. We talked for a long time before she said, "If I stay on any longer, I'mma pass out. Bai!" Then everyone said their byes and shut off whatever they had. After about ten more minutes, we all passed out on my couches.

* * *

(Next Morning)

I was the second-to-last one to get up and off the couch. The last one to get up was Mad. She was one to sleep until noon. I laughed when I looked at her position. Poor Skipper was trapped underneath her. I was laughing lightly, until I felt a movement underneath me. I turned around to see Kowalski's bright red face.

"Sorry!" I said, getting off him.

"It's fine." He answered.

I smiled at him and looked over at Skipper. I could see he wanted to get up, but he didn't want to wake Mad. I got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal for the boys while reading a note Mom and Dad left for me. They were going to be gone for the day.

I took the cereals and called everyone in. Everyone except Skipper and Mad came, so I brought Skipper his.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime, dude." I said. I went into the kitchen and sat with the rest of them.

"Um, Briana, are we known as _The Penguins of Madagascar _in your world?" Private asked as soon as I sat down.

"Why as a matter of fact, you are. Why?"

"We went through your TV shows and found 17 episodes of us." Private admitted, ashamed.

I blushed. "I-I-I'm a huge fan of you guys."

"We noticed the first time you came." Rico said in his normal voice.

Kowalski looked at him. "Your voice is normal."

"It sounds so cool!" I said out loud, and giggled like a fangirl again. I got stared at, so I cleared my throat. "I don't know why I just did that."

After about an hour, Mad and everyone got up. We all went outside for the day. Hm, maybe having the boys here wasn't so bad...

For the first time ever, I was allowed to walk with Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, Private, and Mad around Iron Mountain, Michigan. I had my cell phone on me, and I brought my back-up too, just in case.

I also brought $300 in my wallet, which was in my black, sling-over purse. I had a few other things in there too, like pens and my pocket knife. I kept it around just in case something happens. I didn't know that I'd be needing it today...


End file.
